


[Podfic] Vocabulary Test

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Scrabble, Self Confidence Issues, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: Eames finds one of Arthur's insecurities and makes it into an overture. All fluff, no angst!





	[Podfic] Vocabulary Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeWithConsequences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vocabulary Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980817) by [CoffeeWithConsequences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/pseuds/CoffeeWithConsequences). 



> So since my auction podfic for CoffeeWithConsequences was so late, I thought it would be nice to record a little bonus podfic of one of Coffee's cutest fics. So, surprise! And everyone should definitely also check out [the art that inspired this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962585)!

**Length:** 9:26  
**Size:** 9 MB  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=111CpSylEE2PBV0CifqDhCQBtN6K_w4Kj)


End file.
